It Begins
by LadyKise
Summary: With the single goal in mind to reunite with his father takes a complicated turn when new Inspector Ginoza and his partner Kougami are plagued by the gruesome case later known as the Specimen Case as they chase down the culprit. Ginoza can't move pass his anger towards his father while he watches helplessly his partner sink down the same path his father did years before.
1. MoWPSB part1

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Psycho-Pass or the characters

**Rated M (I don't think I need to state why... Specimen Case coming anyone?)**

**Summary:** With the single goal in mind to reunite with his father takes a complicated turn when new Inspector Ginoza and his partner Kougami are plagued by the gruesome case later known as the Specimen Case as they chase down the culprit. Ginoza can't move pass his anger towards his father while he watches helplessly his partner sink down the same path his father did years before.

As requested, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Career Training Institute**

**April 1****st****, 2104**

Can't say the road to get here was easy but finally here I am. It's almost hard to believe that it has already been eleven years since I set my goal on becoming an Inspector, just good to know that all my hard work actually paid off in the end and that means I'm one step closer to meeting him again… Now that I'm so close it kind of makes me a little nervous, will he be the same as I remembered or will he be someone totally different now that he's a latent criminal?

Kougami made it also, I honestly thought he was just kidding around when he said that he was going to become an inspector too but here we are still walking the same path however I can tell that he's way more suited for this job than I am, he scored higher than I did and then again there would be no one else I'd rather work with the most.

Apart from Kougami and I, there are not many who have qualified for the position of Inspector or they just decided to go for another kind of job. Out for the qualifications for Inspector, I also had high attributes for dog therapist or a garden coordinator.

"Are we really just six for this training?" I whisper to Kougami sitting next to me while we wait for the instructor to arrive.

"Looks like it, I'd be ready to bet half won't stay until September."

"Explains why Inspectors are in high demand." At the graduating ceremony anyone who had aptitudes needed for the job were actually encouraged to join but with the stress that comes with the job of solving crimes and the fear of one's psycho-pass becoming clouded is not something many want to experience. I won't deny it, being a detective is a shitty ass job but someone's got to do it so it might as well be me.

"What other jobs did you qualify for Kougami?" With having the highest score in the aptitude test, he could have gotten any jobs he wanted and yet he still decided to tag along.

He looks at me with that stupid grin as he knocks three times on the arm of the chair. "There's your answer." Yup typical of an answer for a typical guy, typical but you just can't hate him either; no point arguing in finding out, anything he deems uninteresting he just putts it away and forgets about it like it never existed to begin with. I honestly don't know how he can do that, I mean the fact that it's still there I would not be able to just forget it.

What on earth is taking the instructor? It's already been twenty minutes already, I wonder if dad had to wait for his instructors to show up like this. Dad… What on earth is he doing now I wonder, as much I want to see him I can't stop being angry at him either. He refused to get treatment and it resulted to be placed in confinement as a latent criminal, in a sense by refusing treatment he turned his back on us…

"Gino… Worrying about how it will be when you meet your old man won't actually help you here. Focus on clearing the basic training first and once you've done that, you'll see that your worrying was for nothing as usual."

How on earth does he do that? More than half of the time I don't have to say anything and Kougami can just narrow down to exactly what I'm thinking right down to how I'm feeling. No used lying to get out of a conversation with him, he'll see right through, okay well I'm just a really lousy liar but anyway Kougami was always able to read people. Like I said before, if one of us is perfect to being an inspector it's him. I want to be an inspector just so I can meet my dad again but for him, I'm not even sure why he wants to be an inspector. While he can read me like a book, I can't deduce a single thing he's thinking, a real poker face.

"Yeah well the instructor better show up soon or I'll go back into my worrying lame ass thought as you like to call them."

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!" Say what? Outch! What was that for you idiot, I should have seen that one coming, the elbow to my side. He just enjoys torturing me on a daily basis but two can play at that game as I quickly give him a smack in the stomach causing him to slightly bend forward as he held in his laughter.

"This is not a playground boys!" Oh shit, when did he get in? I give a quick glance towards Kougami's direction from the corner of my eye as he does the same, again refraining ourselves from laughing out loud in the classroom. That is definitely the perfect first impression to give to the instructor on our first day; yes we will make excellent Inspectors…

"WPSB is short for The Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department. Our duty is to punish crime and protect the citizens with the help of the Sibyl system. The department itself consist of three specialised divisions: enforcement officers, inspection officers, and analysis officers.

The enforcement officers commonly known as Enforcers are individuals with a high criminal coefficiency and are brought back into society in order to catch other criminals like themselves. These individuals who possess skills to be a detective are given the opportunity to serve the public under the direct command of the Inspectors. They have no right to do anything without their respective Inspectors approval and will face serious consequences for disobeying direct orders as the respective Inspector sees fit.

The inspection officers commonly known simply as Inspectors will be you, society's top elites with good personalities and low crime coefficients. The job of inspector obliges great intelligence and a calm mind; you will also have to keep a sharp eye on the Enforcers in the unit you will be assigned to. The required uniform of Inspectors is a signature blue jacket which marks you as Inspectors. However, keep in mind that an Inspector can be demoted to an Enforcer if their criminal coefficient becomes too high beyond repair, it is a rarity but unfortunately it does happen.

And finally the analysis officers, their job is to measure and process the Psycho-Pass of criminals and takes care of the medical aspects for the team they are assigned to. Their required uniform is a simple white lab coat. Those who fail to have the skills necessary for Inspector are given this job but if this does not work out, you will be rejected all together from the WPSB."

Well isn't that nice, even if we made it here, we are still not guaranteed that we'll actually become Inspectors, and there will still be a chance that we will be given the job of analyst. Kougami sure won't get any trouble getting to the top; I don't think I'll have much trouble either but still…

"Hue checks will be crucial when chasing down a criminal. Hues are a visual representation of a Psycho-Pass, showing when a subject is happy, sad, angry, depressed etc., in relation to time. Someone who's Hue is in top condition will have a colour of pure white. While someone with a bad hue's colours will appear in varying colours until it eventually gets cloudy and turns black.

The first thing any Inspectors should do before chasing down any criminal should be to check on his or her hue color. The color again will determine their state in mind, this is crucial for it can actually save your lives or the lives of your subordinates and partner by being fully prepared. For example, keep in mind, an individual with a forest green hue will be aggressive and agitated so it would be wise to approach with extreme caution while an individual with a pure white hue is completely safe."

I get a nudge on my arm as Kougami leans closer to my ear. "You'd think we're idiots, we already know all this stuff." Yeah this class started boring for waiting on the instructor and it just stays that way. All things we already know in order to keep our own Psycho-Pass in checked… I wonder if my dad became an Enforcer, after all he was an Inspector…

"Got something to say you in the top?" The instructor's question quickly pulled me out of my thoughts. He was looking in our direction, I look at Kougami, and he's got a grin in his face. Don't start an argument in this class Kou… Don't do it, seriously?

"No, not at all other than the fact we already know all of this. When do we start the real training and stop making us waste our time?" He answers. Yup I knew it. I face palm myself, I just know what's coming next.

"Stand up and give the class your name." The instructor orders, yep here it comes. Kougami you never change.

Kougami still with the same grin gets up, not embarrassed that everyone is now looking at him. I'd say he's actually proud of it, really unbelievable. "The name is Shinya Kougami"

The instructor adjusts his glasses as if searching for words to say. "Well Mr. Kougami, we'll see if you still have the same attitude by the end."

I find myself with a smile, yeah we'll see but I already know how this is going to end. Kougami takes back his seat as the instructor writes some information on the board. If there's someone who will be disappointed by the end it will be him, not the other way around.

"Now where was I? Yes… The WPSB weapons are what we call Dominator. The Dominators are handguns carried by enlisted Inspectors and Enforcers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder, and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sibyl system in order to operate.

When you aim the Dominator at a specific target, it will continuously read and send the psychological data in other words Psycho-Pass of the target directly to the Sibyl system for calculation. When this value exceeds a certain level of which indicates that the target is mentally unstable and more likely to commit a violent crime, only then will the gun be able to fire? If the level does not exceed the fixed levels, the muzzle will not open and a safety device will be activated to prevent the user from pulling the gun's trigger on a target that's not a threat to society. However, never forget the gun will not work when it is not linked wirelessly to the Sibyl system, always keep a sharp eye to your surroundings.

Back to the Dominators, before the gun fires, the muzzle opens up to reveal a complicated mechanism inside, part of which is used to read the suspects criminality. When the gun does fire, it lets out a bullet of sky blue in color. The gun has three modes: Non-Lethal Paralyser, Lethal Eliminator and Destroy Decomposer.

Non-Lethal Paralyser, if lucky most of you will only have to use this mode. The Non-Lethal Paralyser mode is the standard mode of the Dominators; it fires energy bursts that paralyze the target hence the name. The gun does not need to transform for this mode. This mode is used to capture suspects in order to safely bring them into custody and send them in rehabilitation. However keep in mind, the effect may be reduced or negated if the target is under the influence of strong stimulants and won't actually effectively paralyze them.

The trigger of the gun is locked by default until the onboard-scanner identifies a person with a Crime Co-Efficient that exceeds a hundred in front of the muzzle and won't fire unless the dominator is held by a registered and authorised user on the grip which are the Inspectors and Enforcers. This is to guarantee that there are no innocent victims and to prevent abuse in case an Enforcer feels like having a joy ride with the Dominators.

Lethal Eliminator is the anti-person lethal mode of the Dominator. When it changes to this state, the upper portion of the gun undergoes a rather elaborate transformation which includes swiveling, sliding and flipping around most parts while the gun tells it's user to what mode it changes into and takes somewhere between two and four seconds.

In this mode the weapon will shoot a huge burst of energy; which upon contact with the target causes severe tissue damage; affecting organic and inorganic matter. The effects of the impact follow basically this scenario:"

The instructor turns to the black board and starts drawing something that looks like a poor excuse of a human body. A girl in the front, her face became pale from looking at the drawings the instructor is doing, does not take a genius to understand them even though they are poorly drawn. I think Kou was right, I don't think half will make it to September…

"The blast hits the body, everything behind the impact gets internally shredded, boiled, and bubbly, expanded, and liquified, expand some more, and then bursts open like a balloon. That whole process takes about 2 seconds and looks every bit as nasty as it sounds. What remains is mostly a corpse with a one-and-a-half foot hole or bigger and a spray of fine red mist. The usage of the Lethal Eliminator mode is restricted to individuals whose Crime Co-Efficient exceeds the three hundred point marker. It's not every day you will encounter such targets but I will say it again, it does happen so keep that in mind.

And the final mode of the Dominator is the Destroy Decomposer. This setting provides the user with a literal hand-cannon blast of three to six feet diameter, intended to deal with armored targets like the ever-present drones, and possibly to create entry points into buildings. However, the Destroy Decomposer also works splendidly on organic material, leaving not half a trace of it behind.

To kill with a Dominator is to kill under the judgement of the society; the responsibility, thus, falls onto Sibyl for its logic is undeniable. However, if an individual lets go of the Dominator, it means that person himself is a killer. Keep that in mind, the Sibyl system is never wrong. Have faith in it and you will not have to worry about anything else.

Class dismissed. You will all be tested on what we have covered today."

With that, the instructor took his things and left the classroom, first day and we already have a test. Not that it will be hard, it's just basic concept. Kougami doesn't seem too worried either, can't say the same for the rest of the class though as they ask each other again about the Dominators.

You point, it tells you to shoot then you shoot if it says otherwise you don't, it's not rocket science; just simple concept.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. There's no way we won't pass this bullshit." I must agree with Kougami on this as we got up from our seat, took our things and made our way out of the classroom but I still can't stop thinking about my dad, five months… In just five months I'll see him again for the first time after eleven years.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you guys think. This fanfic like you could deduce will revolve during the time Ginoza and Kougami were starting their careers that will later lead to the Specimen Case told by Ginoza's point of view as he himself is forced to deal with his own turmoils as requested. **


	2. MoWPSB part 2

**To answer ****Pervert Panda, yes there will be a continuation. I plan on making this a long serie, this is just the beginning and it will go to when Kougami becomes and Enforcer so still a long way to go.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Career Training Institute Part 2**

**Morning July 4****th****, 2104**

You'd think that the training program would be… Well more. We started in April and already three months have passed and all we've actually done is theory. Plain and boring theory… I understand that knowledge is important; we have to understand how to do our job and understand the tools we will be working with but what's good knowing theory if we can't even use this information for practice and besides theory is exactly that, it's not a hundred percentage accuracy, it's just a mold but not the actual concept until proven wrong or right. Every week we've gotten tests on the Dominators, on Hue colors and other basic things but never any actual practice with the real thing, it's like they're afraid that we'll forget before we reach September.

Kougami was right like always, the girl from the other day who became pale just from hearing the instructor explain the process of the lethal Eliminator's effect on the body. She dropped out two weeks later and joined another job she had been recommended for by the Sibyl system. At this rate I'm surprised that she's the only one who dropped out but like Kou said it's only a matter of time until another quits.

The class quiets down as the instructor enters the room and starts taking things out of her bag one by one on the table.

"Attention class!"

"Hey not bad, for once the instructor is actually good looking." Kou whispers with a grin. Yeah can't argue with that, she's not bad. Long brown hair, fair skin, soft voice, sweet face… Fuck you Kou! Leave it to Kougami to get my focus off the task at hand, yeah keep holding your laughter you incontrollable perv.

"When you think of first aid, you sometimes think of small wounds, including minor scrapes, burns and cuts, or other small injuries, which most often have no lasting consequences. However, regardless of their nature, it is important to treat these injuries correctly in order to avoid complications such as infection or poor healing.

There are three steps to follow for treating small wounds and scrapes. Clean, treat and protect."

Clean, treat and protect geez I'm going to go to sleep tonight a total genius. I've been missing out those three basic medical knowledge all my life; from the looks on Kougami's face, he' probably thinking the exact same thing as I am. I can see he's trying not to laugh; I admire your determination Kou…

"The first step, the cleaning step, also called disinfection, is crucial. It removes the debris and dirt that may be lodged in the wound and prevents the accumulation of bacteria that could cause infections. Normal saline, a zero point nine percent solution of water and salt is one of the best choices for cleaning a wound. However, you can also clean a wound with tap water, and cleanse the skin around the wound with a mild, unscented soap. Please note that antiseptics which are disinfectant products are not recommended in every situation because some of these products may compromise wound healing. Furthermore, they can cause pain or stain clothing. However, if you want to use a product to disinfect the wound, chlorhexidine-based products are the most effective."

"Instructor isn't it best to use hydrogen peroxide or alcohol?" Asks Reizen, the guy Kou just can't stand to listen or be around for more than two seconds. He's not bad, just thinks he's a damn know it all.

"True that hydrogen peroxide is a good disinfectant but not the best like a saline solution and alcohol is recommended for disinfecting objects such as medical instruments, but it's an irritant for damaged skin so it is not recommended.

Other questions? No? Next step, treating the wound. In several cases, it may be useful to apply an antibiotic product on the wound after cleaning it, but before covering it such as creams or ointments. They prevent the growth of bacteria that may become lodged in the wound and cause infections or impede healing. These products also prevent the dressing from adhering to the wound and stop dry crusts from forming. Finally, they help to create a moist environment that promotes healing. Please note that some of these products also contain an anesthetic to relieve pain.

Protecting the wound is very important. One of the best ways to promote wound healing is to use a dressing to cover the wound until it is completely healed. This not only protects the wound from outside contaminants, but also provides a moist environment that promotes healing. These include bandages, dressings, compresses, gauze and films, which can be sterile, adhesive, elastic, etc. The choice of dressing depends on several factors, including the type of wound, its size, its depth, the risk of friction, the preferences and lifestyle of the person, etc. All dressings must be changed regularly so that the wound stays clean."

You don't say. I was just going to wait until my bandage would get all dirty and moldy and then I would change it. You'd think we are in a six years old class. I foresee that we will learn absolutely nothing new until the second week of this course. Teach us CPR or something that we have no knowledge about, that we will need to know and besides I really doubt criminals will try to inflict on us minor injuries, they'll be trying to kill us.

"Instructor isn't it best to keep the wound uncover so it can breathe and heal faster?" Asks Reizen again with his usual annoying know it all tone. I can't believe that after three months he's still trying to get the instructor wrong of which he often succeeded too but from the expression on her face, I think it be best if he would just shut up.

"I already gave you that answer to your question. No the wound will heal better and faster if covered with the proper bandage to prevent the wound from getting contaminated."

"Instructor I don't think you are completely correct." How obnoxious, someone really needs to smack him in the back of the head.

"Since I am a certified nurse of eleven years of experience I believe that my medical knowledge is better than a freshly graduate who did not qualify for a medical job."

"Give the fool cold water for that burn." Kou whispers in my ear. Yeah give him some cold water for that burn indeed; I think I'm going to enjoy this class just for the fact of seeing Reizen getting scolded for being the little prick that he is.

"Alright now that is over with. I will need a volunteer who will act as my mannequin to demonstrate how to properly administer bandages."

"I volunteer!" I should have known…

* * *

**Evening July 4****th****, 2104**

"That was a pointless class but at least the instructor is a hot babe." Kou states followed by taking a bite from his food.

"I still can't believe that you did that…"

"Gino never turn down an opportunity to get free contact from a hot female nurse." He quickly blurts out with a grin followed by another bite of his noodles. "And besides it gave me to perfect view of Reizen sulking like the little bitch that he is."

"She's an instructor, don't get any ideas Kougami." You should know that instructors and student relationship is strongly forbidden but of course with that face your giving me you don't really care. It's not like it will be us students who would get in trouble if something were to happen it would be the instructor and since she's a kind person I'd really hate to see her get in trouble.

"Quit worrying over nothing Gino. I'm not going to pull a move on her, even I'm not dumb enough to do something like that but she can touch me anytime she wants." Typical… "Hey what's up with that face Gino?"

You seriously are asking… I think my forehead must be bruised by now or it's now become so hard that it does not bruise anymore by the amount of face palm I keep doing to myself.

"Gino you seriously need to get laid my pure innocent minded friend." Yeah keep mocking me for not bedding the same number of women you have. It's not something I view as important right now, I need to concentrate on becoming an inspector, I can't waste my time on pointless things and neither should you Kougami.

"I'll pass…"

"You're nineteen and you're still a virgin, come on Gino loosen up for once and just enjoy yourself. You can't tell me that you haven't had the curiosity and urge to get a girl in bed with you." How did our quiet dinner turn into a sex chat? It's embarrassing, I know my face must be red as a tomato, my ears are burning and Kou still with that amused grin on his face. Fuck you Kougami; you just enjoy getting on awkward subjects…

"With your looks Gino you could get a one night stand tonight with no problem, I think I'll find some good time for tonight. What do you say partner?"

"I'll pass…" Is sex the only thing on your mind? I thought you were the one with the problem but seeing that more than half of the guys in our graduation class are just like you Kou, I guess I must be the abnormal one.

"Wait until I meet your old man, I'll tell him his son is a pure baby who's never gotten his ass grabbed… Oh wait cross that, I'll tell him his son is a pure baby who got his ass grabbed by a gay guy the other day when we were walking down the street." Kou you're an ass, damn you made me almost choke on the water I was drinking and some got into my nose. Yeah laugh it up, your proud aren't you but it's not something I'd rather remember, it's embarrassing to get groped by a man.

"Do what you want Kougami but count me out. I never understood what was the big deal about getting laid anyway."

"Spoken like a true virgin." If I had something every time he used that line to get me to do what he wants I'd be rich… Of course it fails every time he does use it but after a while it just gets plain annoying. "Have you ever felt a girl up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, no panties?"

"Being a virgin has nothing to do with my beliefs. I just don't think it's necessary for a relationship to work. I just don't want a relationship based on that Kou, and there are more important things than just that so stop describing things I'm getting a mental image."

"Won't argue on that. Sex is just human nature, nothing wrong with that either." He replies with a light laugh.

"Can we just eat? I'm not interested so just put a lid on it already and besides we have a test tomorrow on what we covered today."

"Avoiding the topic like the plague… Just admit it already that it makes you nervous to do the deed; afraid that you'll make a fool out of yourself and we both know you don't need to study to ace that test tomorrow anyway."

"I'm not afraid!" Argh just drop it already, my face is burning enough as it is.

He takes another bite and rests his elbow on the table as he holds up is hand in a narrative way, I have a feeling I know where he's going with this as he holds a figure up. "One you don't talk to girls unless you have two, two you actually avoid them like your life depended on it, three you get overly embarrassed if you get seen shirtless by a girl… Remember Garcia? And not to mention you get all shy at the very subject."

"I hate you."

"You're welcome." He quickly replies back as he finishes eating. "But seriously Gino live a little. You actually shut yourself in a small cocoon and you just don't want to come out. Believe me it will do you more pain than actually shielding yourself from the world. Maybe not right now but later you will feel the effects of isolating yourself like you do."

"Is that concern I'm getting from you?" And he calls me a worrier.

"It is." Huh? "When we started the training program your Psycho-Pass was at eighteen, within three months it jumped to twenty seven. Your Psycho-Pass is great but it did a nine point jump in a short period of time and we haven't even started the job. You need to find a way to calm yourself before we are deep into this work or you will fall. Understand what I'm trying to say Gino?"

"Yeah… I guess…" He's right though, I try not to think much about it but the more I get closer to September the more nervous I'm getting. I still think about my dad, how it will be when I meet him again… Is this job really a good decision? Am I really cut out for this? What if I just can't cut it and I end up with a clouded Psycho-Pass and become an Enforcer, my career, my life would come to a complete end right there…

"I know what you're thinking Gino… The work we're heading into is not going to be easy but you can do this, I know you will be great so just stop worrying so much about it. It's your poison."

I guess Kou is right like always, I got caught up so much on this I have not even taken any time to relax. I'm so close I'm just afraid that in the end I just won't make it and everything I've done so far will be for nothing but he's right, worrying about it won't help me either.

"So it's decided we're going to get some action tonight!" Action tonight? Say what?

Before I could even protest Kougami gets up and pulls me to my feet, this is such a bad idea…

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. I love all of your feedbacks ;)**


	3. Point Zero Elimination

**I've gotten two Anons on Tumblr telling me how Ginoza and Kougami are not depicted exactly like in the main series. Technically this fanfic is set eight years prior to the main storyline, set before they came into contact with criminals, gruesome murder scenes, had to kill someone, never saw their comrades die and not to mention the trauma gained from all those things. Psychologically of course they would not be the same when they were nineteen/twenty years old compared to now at the age of twenty eight, of course you are always welcome to the debate on psychology 101.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Point Zero Elimination**

**September 2****nd****, 2104**

"This is the Criminal Investigation Department, part of the Public Safety Bureau. Access to this block is currently restricted to ensure safety. Neighborhood residents are expected to evacuate immediately."

Just my luck to get a sudden call to go out on the field tonight and it's just pouring. The WPSB drones are all over the place, it's all you can hear as they keep repeating the same thing over and over again. Even though it's raining in a down pour there are people just standing by, it's unbelievable how curious bystanders can be. Don't they understand that this is a crime scene; it's dangerous here right now.

"Excuse me are you Inspector Akinori?" I ask the first man I see under the building's balcony. He does not even look at me as he speaks and instead looks at his watch hologram.

"Yes… What bad luck for you to have to deal with an incident of this degree right after you got posted to my unit."

"I'm Nobuchika Ginoza. I've been assigned to the CID as of today sir."

"I'm already aware of that. The CID is short on manpower tonight so I don't have time to treat you like a newbie." The hell is eating him? My first day on the job and I'm stuck with a drill Sergeant. "Here is the situation at hand. Our target is a man named Tabito Namihiko, he was flagged by a street scanner but from witness statement the same seemed to have blood on his cloths the moment he got flagged. A body was found not far away so it is safe to assume he has already murdered someone and he might try again so assume the target to be extremely aggressive and agitated. To make matters worse, he got himself a hostage when he was fleeing. A bystander, said to be a middle aged woman, identity is yet unknown."

"Why don't we just send the drones to catch him?" Sending the drones sounds more like the logical choice to make in this situation.

"Usually we would however in this case we can't. This building is abandoned in other words it means that the drones would not be able to navigate in the building because it's not in the system."

A hostage situation and a murderer who barricaded himself in an abandoned building knowing full well that we would not be able to send drones after him. "Considering that Tabito might have already murdered someone is it really safe for us to go after him? Huh? A paddy wagon?"

What on earth is a paddy wagon doing here? Inspector Akinori throws a blue jacket to me and follows putting his afterwards and I quickly do the same. He's hard but I can tell he's got many years of experience in the fields, he looks to be in his mid-thirties which is comforting knowing that he's probably dealt with this kind of situation pretty often before but it doesn't help to calm my nervousness. I wonder how Kou's first call on duty is going right now. I was really hoping that we would have been paired together once we graduated but I was placed in unit two while he was placed in unite three.

The paddy wagon drives up to us as it stops, followed by a complex mechanism opening in the back revealing four figures in the shadow of the haul.

"The people you are about to meet are the WPSB's dogs, they have no value and their sole purpose is to do the dangerous work while we observe them from the back. Their Psycho-Pass Crime Coefficients exceeded the specified value a long time ago so do not view them as humans but nothing more than pieces of trash and therefor do not trust them no matter what.

Normally, they would be completely isolated as latent criminals. However, they are allowed into the outside world for the sole purpose of flushing out criminals just like themselves. They're beast used to hunt beasts. They are what we call Enforcers and from now on they'll be your subordinates."

So these are the Enforcers we studied about, latent criminals… People that allowed their Psycho-Pass to become clouded to the point of no return and refused to get treatment when there was still time. Somehow I pictured them to be well different, just by looking at them, you'd think they are completely normal but there's a look in their eyes that I have never seen before.

"Now listen up Enforcers! The target is believed to have already killed someone earlier tonight and the possibility of the hostage to be unharmed is slim. Sibyl has already given its orders to eliminate the threat; you see him, ask questions later and shoot to kill the man. Yasuki and Ishin, you two will go with Shepherd two. The two others will be coming with me." His orders were firm and precise as he takes his Dominator and walks away followed by the two other Enforcers. Yasuki and Ishin take their own and I take mine in my hand. A voice suddenly echoes in my head, the voice of a woman. Freaky, I knew it was supposed to do that but still experiencing it for the first time is not exactly the same thing I had imagined. I know what I'm hearing, no one else can hear. Only the wielder can hear what the Dominators say and it will tell me what mode it will be on when I'll point it at Tabito. I already know what mode it will go on, Inspector Akinori said that Sibyl already gave its judgement… Eliminate…

"You'll get used to it quick enough…" Says the guy with blonde hair dressed in a black suit. Come to think of it, I don't even know who Yasuki is and who Ishin is. Is Yasuki the blonde or the one with black greyish hair? Not that it matters I guess, I am not to trust them or befriend them, Inspector Akinori made it clear earlier… Gino don't screw up on your first day on the job.

"Let's go." I order as I walk towards the other side of the building and enter. It's dark and filthy; you'd think that these buildings would be renovated as quickly as possible to prevent this kind of situation where we can't rely on the drones.

* * *

**September 2nd, 2104**

**Eleven hours earlier**

After five long months of boring lectures, we can say that we have finally cleared the training institute. Kougami and I have done well on all of our tests and after waiting an hour for the final results, it wasn't anything surprising that we actually made it as Inspectors. We were six who were training for this job, by the end of August three had already dropped out and we were left with Reizen but news reached our ears that he was not passing and he got dropped from the program which was actually hilarious considering how of a know it all he was during each lectures.

"I really thought that we would be in the same unit though." I tell Kougami as I take a quick look at the files the chief gave me.

"Yeah well take it this Gino it will be better this way. You have a veteran Inspector who will be molding you for this job from his past experiences; I've got well not a newbie but close enough for my superior. You're way better off than me but I can handle it no problem."

"Thanks you make it sound like I'm incompetent for the job on my own."

"You said it, not me." He quickly adds with a grin on his face. "Time for me to get going, I've got desk duty this afternoon. Talk to you later Gino."

"Later…"Just like that, our life was determined by the Sibyl system. It decided exactly what we would be best in for the rest of our lives, no mistakes and a hundred percent guarantee of a good lifestyle…

* * *

**Present time**

It's strange how Yasuki and Ishin just seem to know exactly where they are going, everything is just a dump how can you know exactly where to go is beyond me. I can't tell if at any moment the floor will give in. If no one has any intentions of fixing this place up, they should just tear it down.

"Woah hold up." The older man crouches down to inspect the floor and there it is a clear wire, if he had not seen it I would have missed it for sure. "Exactly what I thought this place is booby trapped. I'd say our target has been planning this little escapade for a while now. Be on your guard Inspector, Ishin. There sure to be more around this place." So the older man is Yasuki and the blonde is Ishin, that's good to know, I'll feel less stupid when I actually have to talk to them. Yasuki seems to be well experienced too, I wonder how many years of service as an Enforcer he has done for society.

"Serial killers are the best." Says Ishin with a creepy grin, I can't believe it that he's actually enjoying himself right now. Proud to be hunting down a mad man, is it some sort of thrill for them? So are most Enforcers like this and Yasuki is just one of the rare ones?

"Come on Ishin what will the new Inspector think of us hearing you speak this way." Yasuki quickly replies back giving me a light smile. What do I think? Well I'm starting to think that he's out of his mind.

"He'll think that we've got some wits about us to uphold the law once we deal with the S.K!"

Wits? If that's what you call it, I just think you're completely insane. Huh?

"Shepherd two get your ass to the left wing second floor now! The target is over here!" The transmission was quick and brief. He did not even give me the time to give him an answer, he just cut the transmission but I guess the target must be on the move and every second counts. I follow Yasuki and Ishin, carefully keeping an eye out for any more wires that could have been left by Tabito and an eye on both the Enforcers as we ran down the filthy halls.

Dominator tightly held in my hands, I carefully go up the stairs to find a puddle of blood and not far laid a body of a woman… Looks like her throat was cut open but signs of previous torture are definitely present on her body also, her clothes ripped, the stench is nauseating.

"Looks like our victim didn't make it, middle aged woman and I'd say she's been dead for at least half hour if not more. Poor woman never had a chance, looks like she's been raped too-."

An explosion followed by a tremor was felt as debris fell from above as we were forced to keep moving up temporarily abandoning the body of a woman we could not save. I don't like the sound of this; did Inspector Akinori fall into a trap similar to what we found? Maybe I should have alerted him about the traps we had found in our spot earlier Damn!

The sight that followed was not exactly what I was expecting; significant damage had been done however the destruction caused by the explosion did not hide the blood that remained on the floor, dried up blood. By the looks of this, I think Tabito has been killing more than we actually thought here. This place no longer looks like a place of opportunity but more like a death pin for his kills, it was just luck that the street scanner picked him up when it did. Who knows how long he's been using this abandoned building for his twisted games.

We carefully navigate through the destruction when a familiar face catches my eyes… One of the enforcers that went with Inspector Akinori. Large pieces of debris laid on her surrounded by fresh blood dripping down on the floor with her eyes wide open, I did not even know her name…

"Dammit! Where is this fucking piece of shit?!" Ishin yells in anger, I can't help but feel sorry for him even though I shouldn't but he must have been close to his fellow Enforcers but they're Enforcers; I should not feel sorry for people who are no longer considered human right?…

Before I can even give out my orders Ishin takes off on his own to look for the target. Yasuki follows me as I continue to search for the others, hoping that they are alright but seeing that dead Enforcer, what are the odds of that?

"Ginoza…" That voice! Where? I quickly look around and there, Inspector Akinori lying on his back under debris with blood on the side of his face. "He got us… I already called for backup, where is Ishin?"

"He went after the target sir." I quickly reply back.

"Was that your decision or his?" His question was cold as he struggled to speak but by the look of disappointment in his face he knew it wasn't my decision. I messed up; I can't even control the Enforcers under my command, how pathetic. "Regroup with Ishin and retreat for now and wait for backup, the target can't escape the building without getting spotted."

"And abandon you sir? I can't-"

"It's an order not a request! The job comes first the injured come second, don't be a fool!"

Is this really what this job is all about? Abandon my comrades, my superior behind to be killed by the target once we retreat? A commotion in the distance catches my attention, it must be Ishin. He must have made contact with the target. Without thinking I sped up towards the commotion with Inspector Akinori telling me to retreat. I'm an Inspector too; I can't just retreat when the target is just up ahead and besides in a sense I'm not disobeying orders, I have to get Ishin to come along and just calling him won't get him to back away without using force. I'll end this, with our Dominators, we'll take him down that I have no doubts that we can do it and that way we'll be able to get help for Inspector Akinori.

"Inspector I admire your own resolve considering this is your first day on duty. You remind me of an old acquaintance back when I was an Inspector myself."

"You were an Inspector?" That was a bit of a surprise but now thinking back on his previous behavior it's not so surprising. He thinks differently from Ishin, he's much calmer so this is the difference from an Inspector turned Enforcer.

"Don't get me wrong though, I'm still nothing more than a latent criminal. I stared down into the abyss a little too long and it swallowed me. I won't deny or try to hide the fact that this job is demanding, both physically and psychologically but I can tell that you will be great just like my old friend and if I can help it, you won't have to go down the same path we did, that's why we Enforcers exist. I've got your back son."

Even though I know I shouldn't but I feel like I can trust Yasuki with my life and I believe that he also trusts his to me. Carefully running to the next room careful not to jump in and become easy targets we quickly split up, I taking to the left and Yasuki to the right and there the target is just standing there. His face has a twisted expression when my gaze falls on a body on the ground… Ishin! Damn is he alright? Is he? Shit! I quickly point the Dominator towards Tabito but nothing happens, The Dominator doesn't respond like it should, it should tell me his Crime Co-efficient but nothing, what the hell? I point again towards the target again nothing. Is it broken?

Tabito points a nail gun in my direction when suddenly something rams into me as I get knocked into the ground. I quickly get on my knees and look back to what just happened, Yasuki now lying on the ground holding his arm that was now bleeding. I look up, damn I was looking at a fucking mirror, I was fucking pointing at his reflection and he was just behind me shit! How many more mistakes am I going to make before I get it right? Damn where's my dominator?

I look back up to that twisted expression again as he points the nail gun towards me. I should have retreated like Inspector Akinori told me to. I was just so certain that I could do it; I caused my subordinates to die because I was weak… I trusted in the Enforcers and it got them killed… They trusted in me and it got us killed… Shit…

A blue flash quickly lights up the room in an instant and then it was gone as the body of Tabito inflated and burst apart, splattering blood in all direction. By reflexed, I closed my eyes for a fraction of seconds as the blood hit me. Disgusting but oh well… Yasuki! I quickly go to him, good the wound is not life threatening but who shot the target. I look towards where we entered and there stood a man dressed in a brown trench coat over a black suit and brown short hair… Dad…

* * *

**I'll end chapter 3 like this. Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. New Day New Position

**I made a rather silly mistake earlier which I fixed thanks to a reader pointing it out. Technically Ginoza is still just nineteen since his birthday is November 21st. Kougami turned twenty on August 16.**

**Anyway here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**New day… New Position**

**September 2****nd****, 2104**

… Dad… My gaze is fixed on him as he looks at me and turns away just like that, not saying a single word. The expression he gave me was cold, like he was a completely different person… So you did become an Enforcer after all, I don-

"Inspector, Ishin is your priority." Yasuki's voice snaps me back to reality. That's right I completely forgot about Ishin damn it! I quickly get up and go to the still body of the Enforcer, his blond hair soaked crimson; eyes closed as I touch his neck to feel a pulse… Nothing…

"He's gone…"

"Then let's get out of here, let the retrieving team to gather the bodies of the dead."

I stand up and quickly go help Yasuki get up on his feet and walk by using myself as a support for him, putting his good arm over my shoulders. He got hit in the left shoulder, abdomen and a right leg. He does not seem angry or bothered by the death of his comrade or he's just good at hiding his emotions very well. We pass where Inspector Akinori was still trapped under the large debris, he laid there quiet and motionless with blood that came out of his mouth, probably when we was shouting at me to turn back and retreat to safety causing his lungs to get crush even more.

He died knowing that I still went towards the target that had already managed to kill four people; if not more, died not knowing if everything would be okay, died knowing that I was nothing more than a rookie and way over my head… He died with the knowledge that I probably would die because of his own mistake to fail spotting the booby trap. I would have died too if it had not been for Yasuki and dad… Why did he leave like that? Not saying a word, did he not recognize me? Yeah that must be it; it's been eleven years since he got locked away, and I changed a lot since then so that must be it.

"That was one hell of a first case for you Inspector. You did good." The older man says catching me a little off guard.

"How did I do good? I wasn't even able to control Ishin and because of that, he died. I disobeyed Inspector Akinori and almost got both of us killed in the process."

"You did good because you took your own decisions instead of obeying like a good little puppy. Either they are right or wrong those were your decisions son. They will stick with you, you will learn from those decisions and in turn it will make you a better Inspector, and sometimes you have to take chances in order to win." He's right but it still does not change the fact that my decisions were wrong and it cost the lives of others, this case was a total blunder.

As we walked through the filthy hall then down the stairs where the body of the female hostage had been and out to the entrance, we met some unknown people dressed in a black suit, probably other Enforcers from the reinforcement. They did not talk to us nor did I try to talk to them either. When we finally got out of the old building, I led Yasuki back to the paddy wagon where I quickly reached for the first aid kit and began administering medical treatment to my Enforcer; at least I won't mess up in this part.

"Your taking this a little too hard son. Better get used to it, these things happen more often than you think which is a bloody shame but it comes with the job. If you allow yourself to feel down over these things too often you'll quickly find yourself in the dog house with us." He tells me as he carefully removes his jacket and blood soaked shirt.

"What exactly am I supposed to do then? Do this job without caring about the one I'm partnered with and those who work under me?" I quickly blurt out as I remove the nail from his shoulder followed by placing a compress on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Care for your partner. You two must always have each other's back no matter what but form no sort of attachment towards us; we are nothing more than hunting dogs. Tools to take down criminals. We Enforcers are always in the line of danger, we will get injured and die for our owners and that's how it always has been and always will be."

"So what happens now? The unit is almost completely destroyed." I ask as I carefully apply the bandages to hold the compress in place.

"You'll be placed in another unit needing a new Inspector of course and I'll be placed on another unit needing an Enforcer or be placed on standby until an Enforcer dies or retires." He answers as he removes the nail from his abdomen like it was nothing, apply a compress to stop the bleeding followed by inserting a large bandage to hold the compress in place, then turning his attention to his leg, clearly he did not need my help for this.

"How on earth did you become a latent criminal Yasuki? You're not like Ishin or the other Enforcers I saw earlier, your different." I dare ask, thinking back on that cold look dad gave me back there, the same cold look the other Enforcers gave me as we walked past them.

"I may be a latent criminal but I never allowed that to cloud my judgement on being a detective. That's what I am down to my very core. I cared too much, placed my personal feelings with my professional work until my Crime Co-Efficient was dangerously high but refused treatment and then I lost my family one night when I was out on duty was enough to get my Psycho-Pass to sky rocket to the roof and it never recovered because I just could not forgive myself for not being there with them. Gaze into the abyss too long and the abyss will swallow you whole, never letting you go."

* * *

**September 3, 2104**

"Good Morning!"

Huh? No not now… Already morning? I feel like I just got to bed like five minutes ago… Argh… I got home last night at one in the morning after the retrievers had finished their job retrieving the dead bodies. Three Enforcers, an inspector and countless more unidentified bodies of variety of decay were found in rotten building. I took a shower last night to wash off the blood that had already started to dry by the time I got home, alarming Navy in the process. It was the first time seeing the Dominator's Lethal Elimination in effect; the instructors were not exaggerating when they say it was gruesome mess.

"It's eight o'clock on September 3rd! Mr. Nobuchika Ginoza's Psycho-Pass Hue this morning is aqua blue! Have a wonderful day with that healthy mind of yours! Navy cheerfully tells me floating around energetically above me.

"… Argh I so messed up… I'm not on the day shift today… Right?" I ask as I try to shake the sleepiness off me… It's not working, I feel like a zombie…

"You're meeting dog breeder Mr. Fukushima at Shinjuku ward Main Street at ten for a replacement for Ron and afterwards you are meeting with Mr. Shinya Kougami at Akebonobashi Station at eleven. At one thirty this afternoon, you have a meeting with Public Safety Bureau Chief Joshu Kasei." She tells me, still floating around the room.

"That's right… I'm being assigned to a new unit…"

"What's your room preference for today?"

"Zen style Chinese Garden…" After the blunder I did last night, I need every bit of tranquility I can get. Surprisingly enough my hue is still healthy…

"Okay! I'll use the library as reference!"

I drag myself out of bed making my way to the bathroom. For the hell ride I went through last night I don't look too bad but I feel like I've aged five years within twenty four hours.

"Your dietary intake yesterday was a total of two thousand four hundred seventy three kilocalories. The proper amount for today's breakfast is four hundred thirteen kilocalories."

"Give me the four hundred kilocalorie and make it Oriental flavoured breakfast." In all honesty I'm not even hungry… I hope things don't get worst when I meet the Chief again today… To think I met her just twenty four hours ago to get my Inspector's gear and the unit I would be placed in and the next day I have to meet her again for the exact same reason… That must be a first…

"Certainly!"

I wash my face to wake me up, clean my glasses, put on a simple casual wear consisting of a red shirt and black paints, programing for my professional wear at the same time for when I'll go to the bureau later and go to the kitchen once I'm done where Navy already has my breakfast ready to eat.

"Today's weather is sunny followed by cloudy periods. The chance of precipitation is thirty percent. The anticipated group stress in the Shinjuku ward is Level one. You will be safe from mental contamination today but I do recommend you take a supplement to prevent mental contamination from the added stress received from yesterday." Added stress… I guess you can call it that, I wonder what will happen to Yasuki, I rather doubt it that I will be placed in a unit and he will be there also… After a while we were just waiting on a standby for the clear to leave the crime site, I did not see dad again, I wonder where he ran off to afterwards. His face still photographed in my mind, it's been so long I was not even able to call out to him. Shock from almost being killed or the fact that I was just stun with surprise from seeing him or maybe both.

Gino stop thinking about such useless things, he just did not recognize you. That's all it was, now knowing that he's really become an Enforcer, I know I'll be seeing him again so no worries there. I quickly finish my breakfast as I check the time, already nine if I don't speed up I'll be late.

"See you later Navy." I tell her as I make my way out the door.

"Take care Mr. Ginoza!" She calls out as I close the door. It always feels kind of strange talking to a hologram drone. The quicker I can get a dog back around, I'll feel less weird being in my own home. After Ron became sick and had to be put down I was not able to decide on getting a new one, with the training I had to go through, there was not much time to actually dedicate myself to train a young puppy but now it feels like the right time to keep my mind busy on something else than my job.

* * *

**Akebonobashi Station**

"That bad huh?" Kougami says as he takes a bite from his burger.

"It was a disaster Kou… I would have given anything to get your case investigating the dead body in the park instead of the death trap I got."

"I admit that case was a knocker but you know with Inspector Akinori's experience he should have been more careful. The way I see it he's the one who messed up forcing you to take charge on your own. Of course you could not just retreat leaving Ishin behind that would have been careless, the Enforcer could have used that as an advantage and run off. Then you would have been in serious trouble for allowing a latent criminal to escape and who knows maybe the target would have too so the way I see it, you did exactly what you were supposed to do."

"I guess your right… Maybe it's just I was hoping to just catch this guy and get both my Enforcers out in one piece. One is dead and the other injured but if it had not been for my dad, we would both be dead. Unit three would have been completely wiped out…" Just saying it out loud sounds even worst, was there something else I could have done, a different approach? There must have been something I could have done differently, at the time the adrenaline was pumping through my veins and there was just no time to think…

"Yeah well good thing your old man showed up when he did. So did you get to talk to him?" He asks. I did not have to answer for Kou to know that I didn't even get the chance to. "You'll get plenty of chances later. So did you get yourself a new dog?"

"Yeah. I chose a newly born Siberian husky. I'll have to wait two months before I can take him home though but I just could not bond with the ones that were ready for adoption." I answer as I thought back on how the puppy was resting next to his mother, trying to get his next feeding. "Mr. Fukushima said I could visit often, to see the puppy's progress and in the same time it will get to know me more by the time I can take him home."

"So got a name in mind?" He asks followed by another bite of his burger.

"No, not yet… Already noon, we should head to the bureau. You're next shift is at one thirty right? " I ask right after I finished eating the last bite of my burger.

"Yeah… Paper work about last night's case it would seem." He replies as we got up and made our way to the train that just arrived; like usual at this hour it's packed full of people. During the rest of our voyage we just did small talk, having sworn secrecy to the bureau we can't talk about the case by chance some bystanders could hear. The whole secrecy thing is somewhat a drag mostly when mom called to know how my first day on the job had been earlier, I could not tell her anything that actually bothered me but being used to dad, she did not bother me more about it but it would have been great to talk to her, just getting her advice would have been comforting in a sort.

As the train came to a stop we quickly got off and navigated through the large crowd of people, lets to say that we arrived at the bureau with no seconds to spare. I honestly thought that we would have been late, now that would not have been a good thing for me but here I am in front of Chief Kasei's door. I enter her office, doing my best not to look nervous; she was sitting behind her desk working with some sort of cube that often flashed colors of red, yellow and blue.

"Inspector Ginoza, please take a seat." Her voice was low and firm but she never removed her gaze from her cube as smaller cubes in the large cube changed placed followed by the same flashing lights. "I'm pleased to know that you were not harmed Inspector, it is rather a shame for your partner though but these things happen I'm afraid, it's just unfortunate that it had to happen on your first day as an Inspector."

"I wonder if there could have been anything I could have done different on the matter-…"

"Ginoza you should not dwell on this, the outcome of any case is directly on the unit's superior. If there is a fault here, it would be on your partner. How could you have foreseen such outcomes considering this was only your first day on the job with absolutely no experience in the field? I won't deny that this particular case was a rather difficult one for a rookie Inspector who still has much to learn." She tells me as she sets down the cube on her desk turning her gaze upon me.

"Yes mam…"Another one telling me that the fault rests solemnly on Inspector Akinori and not on me but still… Is that entirely true?

"Now to the point. I can't have a newly recruited Inspector be placed in an independent unit in changed of a senior Enforcer and three new unpredictable, unbroken Enforcers. You still need basic training from an experienced Inspector to get you molded into this job, I did not want to place you into this unit but I have no choice in the matter."

"It's fine mam, I'm sure I can handle it." I quickly blurt out without thinking, the Chief's expression never changed; she's just as neutral as ever but the look in her eyes was different, somewhat worried.

"I have no doubt in your skills Ginoza; the results of your training are indeed remarkable for your young age. News has reached my ears that you were able to continue the case even though your partner was down for the count, you were able to put past your emotions for the moment and do what needed to be done to finish this case. That kind of aptitude I hold in high regards but the only unit available for you is a difficult one which worries me. The Enforcers are fierce and hard to handle but they get the job done, I only fear that you will have difficulties handling these criminals."

"What happened to the Inspector there?" I ask, I don't recall hearing of another Inspector dying or being demoted to Enforcer that I know of.

"Retirement. She retired after many years of service but also because of past injuries that had been causing difficulties doing her job.

This job Ginoza is a very difficult one, both mentally and physically. Now listen very carefully, you will be assigned as of today to Unit one but you will have to learn very quickly from Inspector Tomako, he also is retiring by the end of this month but I have complete faith you will do well. You will be designated Shepherd two but by October you will be re-designated to Shepherd one, unit one will by then be your responsibility afterwards."

"I understand mam! I won't let you down!" I quickly tell her, giving the Chief a salute as she excuses me to leave.

As I make my way out of the Chiefs office I think back at what she told me on the situation that I'm in. I have one month to get the hang on this job, that's all I could be given considering the conditions. From today I will be assigned to Unit one and I'll be trained to take over as lead Inspector in one month. From how she talked, the Enforcers of this Unit sound like they are a real piece of work.

I can say that I won't be bored all month with this large load I just got on my shoulders. It's not really what I had in mind this soon but I have to make best of this. Everything is just going by so fast, wait until Kougami hears about this though. I guess it would not hurt to stop by his work office for a few minutes.

I look at my watch projecting a file to see where my new work place for Unit one will be and in the same time I check for where Kougami is. His office is not that far from where I will be, I'll just stop by on the way. I close the hologram when I hit something causing me to stumble a little back as I look up.

"…Dad…"

* * *

**I'll end the chapter like this. Review and tell me what you think. Chow!**


End file.
